As Crônicas de Konoha
by CaioCsn
Summary: Konoha está melhor do que nunca, quer ver? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 e tudo começa na floresta

Após 3 anos ausente treinando com Jiraya, Uzumaki Naruto está voltando a Konoha juntamente com seu sensei:

Jiraya: Para em uma clareira Ok, Naruto já está anoitecendo deveremos chegar em konoha amanhã pela manhã, vamos montar acampamento aqui mesmo...

Naruto: Com aquela velha cara de Baka Mas já? Ainda posso andar!! Seu velho pervertido e preguiçoso!!

Jiraya: Dando um cascudo em Naruto Não fale assim comigo seu moleque atrevido!!

Naruto: Ok, ok eu aceito dormir agora...

Os 2 acendem uma fogueira e se sentam em volta dela...

Jiraya: Ei Naruto eu quero ter uma conversinha com você agora...

Naruto: Vindo do Erro Sennin so pode ser besteira ¬¬ Se for besteira pode ficar calado...

Jiraya: Ignora a fala de Naruto ... Já fazem 3 anos não é Naruto... ?

Naruto: 3 anos desde o que? (putz esse cara é meio lerdo)

Jiraya: Desde que saímos de Konoha pra Treinar... Você se tornou mais forte agora...

Naruto: ... Onde ele quer chegar?

Jiraya: Você está certo de que ainda quer resgatar o Sasuke? Mesmo sabendo que ele foi por conta própria?

Naruto: GRITANDO... (criança barulhenta) O QUE VOCÊ ACHA ERO-SENNIN? O SASUKE É COMO UM IRMÃO PRA MIM!! NUNCA VOU DESISTIR DELE!! ELA ALEM DO MAIS.. ALEM DO MAIS...

Jiraya: ...

Naruto: Eu dei minha palavra pra uma pessoa importante e não volto atrás no que digo!! Esse é meu estilo ninja!!

Jiraya: Sakura, hmm... ?

Naruto: ...

Jiraya: Naruto não é novidade pra ninguém que você tem sentimentos por essa garota e é justamente por isso que eu te pergunto se realmente quer trazer Sasuke de volta... Você sabe do que eu estou falando...

Naruto: (sim, ele sabia aonde Jiraya queria chegar)... Não eu não sei..

Jiraya: Depois desses anos o sentimento de Sakura por Sasuke deve ter enfraquecido por causa da distancia e essa pode ser uma chance única de conquistar o coração dela, se Sasuke retornar a vila você perderá Sakura para sempre...

Naruto: Após alguns segundos digerindo o que Jiraya disse... Não faça tão pouco do meu caráter Jiraya!! Se a Sakura tiver que ficar do meu lado que seja por vontade própria e não pela ausência do Sasuke!! Não quero ser o substituto dele, um premio de consolação!!

Jiraya: Entendo... com um sorriso no canto da boca

Eles foram dormir e a noite ficou silenciosa...

No Outro Dia...

Naruto e Jiraya acordaram cedo e se dirigiram para Konoha, em algumas horas já dava pra avistar os grandes portões de Konoha, Naruto sente um animo repentino e sai em disparada.

Jiraya: 3 anos e ele num mudou nadinha... Naruto...

Naruto passa como um relâmpago pelos portões e vai direto pro Ichiruka (como não podia deixar de ser neh), lá ele se senta num banquinho e alguns minutos depois Jiraya se junta a ele.

Naruto: Um Ramen de porco tio!!

Tio: Encara naruto por alguns instantes com uma cara de "quem você acha que é pra me chamar de tio?" Hora se não é o Naruto!! Quanto tempo!! Achei que você tinha morrido!! (putz xD)

Naruto: Hehe com a mãe atrás da cabeça

Jiraya: Naruto eu vou lá na Tsunade, passe lá quando acabar!!

Naruto: Hai! Com Ramen saindo pela boca

No escritório da Hokage

Tsunade ta caída por cima da mesa usando alguns relatórios como travesseiro (inclusive boa parte dos relatórios estava manchado devido a baba dela :P). Quando Shizune abre a porta e a encontra babando em cima de relatórios ANBU, Shizune estava acompanhada de Jiraya...:

Jiraya e Shizune: --"

Shizune: Hokage Sama...

Tsunade: Hein? O que? … Ahh eh a Shizune (como ela descobriu?), o que você quer? Espero que seja bemm importante pra interromper minhas tarefas importantes de Hokage òó

Shizune: Ela tava dormindo... ¬¬

Tsunade: O.O Aquilo ali parece o Jiraya!! Disperta YOOOO JIRAYA!! Corre e da um grande abraço em seu amigo!!

Jiraya: Yoo Tsunade! quase morrendo sufocado

Tsunade: Larga ele Quando você chegou? Cadê o Naruto? Ahh eu tava morrendo de saldades!

Jiraya: Chegamos essa manhã, ele ta se empanturrando de ramen pra variar...

Tsunade: Me conte como foi o treinamento. O que você ensinou a ele?

Jiraya: Bem...

Naruto tinha acabado de comer (quase esgotou o estoque de ramen em Konoha -), e estava andando em direção ao prédio da Hokage quando no meio do caminho encontra uma bela garota de cabelos rosados e olhos cor de esmeralda, a garota se vira e ... :

Sakura: Yooo Naruto!! Corre e agarra o menino

Naruto: Babando Quando a Sakura Chan ficou tão bonita? ...

Sakura: Naruto?

Naruto: Ahm? YOOOO SAKURA CHAN!! Quanto tempo!!

A garota se afasta um pouco da uma voltinha e:

Sakurameio corada: E ai acha que estou mais feminina agora?

Naruto: Babando Nossa que corpo o.o Sa..Sa..Sakura Chan você realmente ta muito bonita com um grande sorriso e a mão atrás da cabeça

Os dois ficam corados e meio que sem assunto...

Sakura: Sim, mas aonde você tava indo?

Naruto: Tava indo ver a Vovó Tsunade...

Sakura: :D Eu tava indo lá entregar uns relatórios! Vamos então?

Naruto: Claro! Vamos.

Os dois dirigiam-se ao prédio da Hokage.

Na sala de Tsunade

Tsunade: Já exaltada Como você teve fazer uma coisa dessas?? I R R E S P O N S A V E L !

Jiraya: Falando calmamente Não tem com o que se preocupar Tsunade, já tava até na hora do Naruto começar a treinar de verdade...

Tsunade: Você é maluco?! Isso coloca a vida dele e de quem está por perto em perigo, você sabe muito bem que se sair de controle teremos problemas realmente sérios...

Jiraya: Ele concordou com isso, a decisão não minha nem muito menos sua e alem do mais ficar aqui discutindo aqui não vai mudar o que já se passou e duvido muito que Naruto va desistir agora que já foi tão longe.

Nesse momento a porta se abre, Sakura e Naruto passam por ela, Jiraya e Tsunade se olham de um jeito digamos "Depois continuamos a conversa".

Tsunade: Yooo Naruto!!

Naruto: Yoo Vovó Tsunade!! – Naruto leva um soco de Tsunade e é arremessada a 5 metros de distancia

Tsunade corre até Naruto e lhe da grande abraço!!

Tsunade: Que saudades!! Solta o garoto

Naruto: Hehe... Também não agüentava mais ficar longe dessa vila . e principalmente de vocês. – Nessa hora Sakura fica um tanto corada

Sakura: Tsunade Sama aqui estão os relatórios médicos do hospital... Deixa os papeis sobre a mesa

Tsunade: Naruto fiquei sabendo do seu treinamento com Jiraya Olha pra ele com olhar de reprovação, quero ver os resultados em um teste. E Sakura vai participar dele também pra avaliar seu treinamento nesses 3 anos.

Sakura e Naruto: Hai!

Naruto: Do que se trata?

Tsunade: Vocês terão de derrotar um adversário no nível Jounnin...

Jiraya: Dois contra um? ...Tsunade realmente subestima Naruto... Sorriso no canto boca

E pela janela discretamente entra aquele homem familiar de cabelos cinzentos e mascara cobrindo o rosto.

Kakashi: Yoo Naruto quanto tempo!! com o livro "táticas de sedução" na mão (como não podia deixar de ser)

Naruto: Kakashi Sensei!! Mudou o lado do penteado?

Kakashi: Não, não, é impressão sua...

Naruto: Olha peguei uma coisa com o Ero Sennin pra você Tira o novo Livro de Jiraya de dentro da mochila

Kakashi pega o livro e fica paralisado por algum tempo...

Sakura: Sim, mas quem será o nosso adversário?

Tsunade olha pra Kakashi.

Kakashi: Sim sim... Sou eu mesmo nem dava atenção pro que se passava somente pro livrinho dele

Naruto: Hmmm... Interessante, é so isso?

Tsunade: --" Como você quer ir embora sem saber quando será o teste?

Naruto: Hehe (so ele mesmo neh)

Tsunade: Será amanhã ao meio dia no campo de treinamento 3 (o mesmo que o time 7 treinava).

Sakura e Naruto: Hai..

Kakashi: Vocês dois acho bom bolarem uma estratégia juntos, para um conhecer as habilidades do outro!

Jiraya: Bem Kakashi tenho umas coisas pra conversar com você. após se despedirem os dois saem da sala

Tsunade: Naruto e Sakura estão dispensados, boa sorte!

Naruto e Sakura saem do escritório juntos:

Naruto: Com um pouco de vergonha pelo pedido Sakura Chan, ta afim de ir no Ichiruka comigo?

Sakura: Fica corada na hora!...

Naruto: Claro, pra discutir a estratégia (como se essa fosse a verdadeira intenção dele ¬¬)

Sakura: Ainda corada Cla..Claro Naruto... Por um minuto tive uma impressão errada

No Ichiraku

Naruto: O que você tem feito nesses anos Sakura Chan? Nossa pergunta idiota a minha

Sakura: Bem, eu passei a maior parte do tempo treinando com a Tsunade Sama e estagiando no hospital, na verdade eu acho que tava esperando você :P .

Naruto: A Sakura Chan esperando por mim? Eu acho que posso dizer o que sinto por ela :D

Sakura: Não acho que posso resgatar o Sasuke sozinha, você ainda está disposto a tira-lo das garras do Orochimaru?

Naruto: Vira e olha pra Sakura Mais é claro, eu dei minha palavra pra você e não volto atrás no que digo! Esse é meu jeito ninja!

Sakura olha pra Naruto e da um sorriso sincero, assim a conversa continua sobre o que eles aprenderam, experiências e outras coisas, Naruto estava cada vez mais feliz por estar perto de Sakura.

Enquanto os dois estavam de costa uma linda jovem de olhos perolados e cabelos azuis cor da noite, passa por eles e vê seu amor de volta a vila, N..Naruto Kun a jovem percebe que ele não está sozinha e volta para os domínios do seu clã com seus pensamentos.

Já era noite, eles haviam saído do Ichiraku e estavam andando pela cidade, Naruto realmente estava muito feliz por estar de volta, eles se afastam um pouco da área habitada até chegarem a um lago com muitas arvores em volta, nesse momento uma chuva entra em cena, os jovens se abrigam em uma arvore, ambos estavam molhados e muito próximos um do outro.

Naruto: Sakura Chan, você está bem?

Sakura: Sim, você está do meu lado não é Naruto? Não há com o que se preocupar.

Naruto ficou muito feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ele realmente queria dizer o que sentia para Sakura. eu tenho que falar, eu quero saber se a Sakura gosta de mim como eu gosto dela!. Nesse momento a chuva era mais intensa e um trovão é avistado fazendo um enorme barulho e assustando Sakura quer por reflexo agarra Naruto.

Naruto: É agora Sa..Sakura Chan, eu.. quero dizer que ..

Sakura: Estava um pouco assustada e não se soltava de Naruto ...

Naruto: Pensa em desistir por um momento Eu tenho que falar Sakura, eu te amo!! Te quero do meu lado, eu quero você pra mim!!

Sakura se aproxima lentamente do rosto de Naruto, lentamente, lentamente...

CONTINUA


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 - Rejeição

Sakura se aproxima lentamente do rosto de Naruto, lentamente, lentamente e o beija no rosto.

Naruto: O que isso significa?

Sakura: Desculpe-me Naruto nesse momento uma lagrima escorre pelo rosto de Sakura se misturando com a água da chuva é o Sasuke Kun que eu amo, eu o amo desde o momento em que o conheci, e mesmo com a distancia meus sentimentos por ele estão intactos.

Nesse momento a chuva da uma trégua.

Sakura sai de perto de Naruto assim dando as costas pra ele fala: Até amanhã Naruto. – Segue na direção de sua casa.

Naruto não conseguia pronunciar uma única palavra estava paralisado com a dor da rejeição, de certa forma ele achava que tudo ia acabar bem, nesse momento o garoto se vira pra arvore e apoiando seu braço direito na mesma começa a chorar como uma criança, ele sabia que nunca teria o amor de Sakura.

De um telhado da onde dava pra avistar a cena estava sentado um velho ninja que observava toda a cena É Naruto, sua historia com Sakura não foi muito diferente da minha com Tsunade...

Flash Back

A alguns anos na vila da folha... Os 3 Sennins ainda eram jovens.

Jiraya: Hoje eu me declaro, estou pronto, afinal grandes ninjas precisam de grandes mulheres ao seu lado Como eu te quero Tsunade...

Jiraya estava procurando Tsunade por toda a vila, o que tornava a cena um tanto estranha era que o homem carregava um buque de Rosas, após algum tempo procurando Jiraya encontra Tsunade em uma ponte, porém, ela não estava sozinha, havia um homem de cabelos azulados ao seu lado (Dan) eles se beijavam apaixonadamente. O choque de Jiraya foi tão grande que deixou as flores caírem e uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto do Sennin dos Sapos ... Tsunade... Eu.. Eu te amo

Fim do Flash Back

A frustração de Naruto era tamanha que ele esmurrou uma arvore com toda sua fúria e a mesma saiu voando a vários metros de distancia. Os olhos de Naruto ficaram vermelhos (literalmente) e uma lagrima escorre, uma lagrima que saiu desses olhos de raposa...

Jiraya que observava a cena se retirou e deixou Naruto a sós com seus sentimentos, ele sabia bem o que Naruto estava sentindo.

O dia amanhece em Konoha, já passavam das 11h, Naruto se levanta com uma cara abatida, toma banho, se arruma e vai preparar seu ramen de porco (não sei como ele ainda ta vivo, pq ele so come isso xD) após a refeição ele vai até o campo de treinamento 3 lá alem de Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade e Jiraya estavam alguns membros dos "12 de Konoha" os time de Gai, Kurenai e Asuma, alem dos próprios senseis é claro. Já era meio dia, todos estavam apreensivos pra ver os resultados do treinamento Tsunade se dirige até o meio da arena.

Tsunade: Podem começar!

Jiraya: Naruto, seja gentil se é que você me entende ...

Naruto: Ele não estava falando mais do que o extremamente necessário daquele dia Ok, ok... Não vou usar "aquilo".

Kakashi: O teste será bem simples – tira 2 sinos de dentro do bolso. – Já sabem o que fazer, se não estiverem prontos pra me matar não pegarão os sinos.

Naruto e Sakura: Hai!

Desta vez Kakashi estava usando o sharingam a luta não seria fácil, ou seria?

CONTINUA


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 - O poder de Naruto

Desta vez Kakashi estava usando o sharingam a luta não seria fácil, ou seria?

Kakashi: 1... 2 ... 3... e ... – Nesse momento Naruto avança até Kakashi como um louco, totalmente a queima roupa, Kakashi facilmente imobiliza Naruto – Evoluiu ein? Mas ainda não aprendeu a esperar, então é já! Comecem!

Para a surpresa de Kakashi aquele Naruto que havia sido imobilizado se transforma em fumaça.

Kakashi: Bushin? Como eu não vi isso?

Kakashi sai correndo (pulando), em direção as arvores mais fechadas... Onde Naruto estará? pra sua surpresa enquanto estava no ar um Naruto é lançado em sua direção com um Rasengam na mão, Kakashi é atingido em cheio, mas, o corpo de Kakashi se transforma em um tronco!

Naruto: Kawari hmm Muito bom Kakashi Sensei. Mas não ta se esquecendo de nada?

Kakashi no chão estava agachado com os "quartos" de bobeira: Humm? Ohhhhh!!

Naruto tinha um bushin atrás de Kakashi... Um ninja não deve deixar o seu rabo dando sopa assim. Conheça a técnica secreta dos antigos, Sennen Gorosh (mil anos de dor) Naruto enfia os dedos no c de Kakashi que sai voando

Todos que assistiam: --" (gota enorme)

Tsunade: Basicamente o que ele fez foi enfiar o dedo no do Kakashi.

Sakura até aquele momento estava somente parada, observando Naruto lutar, o clima entre eles tava "um pouco" pesado... Nessa hora Sakura corre até onde Kakashi está e aproveitando a distração do ninja copiador da um soco no chão fazendo uma fissura se abrir e assim deixando Kakashi totalmente caído. O ninja rapidamente se levanta e parte pra cima da garota fazendo alguns selos e quando está a alguns metros dela:

Kakashi: CHIDORI!! – Sakura estava se preparando para rebater o ataque de Kakashi com seu punho, mas na hora que eles iam colidir...

Naruto: Kuchiyose - Gamaguchi Shibari (invocação do estomago de sapo)- nesse momento todos estavam de queixo caído, essa era uma técnica de alto nível um Gennin no nível de Naruto não deveria poder executá-la.

Nesse momento a área em que estavam Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi foi rodeada por um estomago de sapo e Kakashi estava preso em uma das paredes sem poder mover nenhum membro. Naruto pega os sinos joga um na direção de Sakura que estava realmente impressionada com a tecnica de Naruto.

Naruto desfaz o jutsu, ergue uma das mãos pra mostrar o sino e vai em direção a Tsunade.

Kakashi: Hehe, acho que vocês não são mais crianças, já estão bem fortes

Naruto: Não leve a mal Kakashi Sensei, mas o senhor tava meio distraído e alem do mais foram 2 contra 1 não esperava que o você tivesse alguma chance. :P

Sakura: Muito bem Naruto, com esse poder poderemos trazer o Sasuke Kun de volta... Sakura realmente estava feliz por Naruto ter se tornado mais forte

Naruto: Sasuke Kun, Sasuke Kun, é so nisso que você pensa!!após alguns segundos Naruto percebe que foi rude e tenta se redimir De..Desculpa Sakura Chan é qfala cortada por Sakura

Sakura: Você ta certo Naruto eu so sei falar Sasuke Kun, Sasuke Kun e ainda sou a mesma inútil de sempre. Uma lagrima cai dos olhos de seus olhos verdes e a garota sai correndo

Naruto tenta segui-la mas é impedido por Jiraya.

Jiraya: Se você for atrás dela vai acabar se ferindo ainda mais, o amor dela pertence a outro e não é preciso que ninguém te diga isso.

Naruto: ... era dificil mas aquela era a realidade de Naruto

Jiraya: As vezes a pessoa que você mais precisa é aquela está a sua procura Falando isso ele volta seu olhar pra uma garota que estava não muito longe dali e havia presenciado toda a cena

Naruto se vira e seus olhos encontram os de Hinata, os olhos da garota estavam cheios de lagrima por ver seu amor sofrendo por causa de outra, Naruto não entendia o por que de Hinata estar triste numa hora como aquela.("um pouco" lerdo ele neah?)

Naruto: Olha em direção a todos que assistiam o teste, força um sorriso Yoo pessoal!! Quanto tempo. – Quando ele da um passo em direção aos espectadores Hinata sai correndo derramando algumas lagrimas no caminho.

Naruto se vira pra Jiraya: Ero Sennin, por que a Hinata Interrompido

Jiraya: Isso é uma coisa que você terá de descobrir sozinho. Da as costas e vai em direção a Tsunade que conversava com Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma e Gai

Naruto vai até seus amigos e : Yoo pessoal \o/ !

Todos: Yoo Naruto!!

Ino: Nossa como ele ficou gosto nesses anos u.u

Kiba: Boa luta, exibido...

Neji: u.u Inveja?

Kiba: ¬¬

Shikamaru: Cara que problemáticos... Bem vindo de volta Naruto eu acho

Chouji: Chomp...chomp... Naruto... chomp... nem é por nada mais eu acho que você deixou uma garota chorando... Chomp

Shikamaru: Bem, eu contei duas neah!

Naruto: O.O" (perdido)

Lee: Por que a Sakura chora por ele e não por mim? Õ.Õ

Todos: --"

Naruto: Bem, eu to afim de comer no Ichiruka alguém topa? (putz ele vai morrer entupido de Ramen)

Chouji: To dentro!! (Naruto e Chouji? O.O)

Shikamaru: Por mim tanto faz, desde que tenha nuvem por perto...

E assim todos concordaram em ir, enquanto isso em uma pequena reunião Tsunade decidia o que seria feito em relação a Naruto...

No Escritório da Hokage...

Todos os senseis dos 4 times de Konoha estavam reunidos juntamente com Tsunade e Jiraya, eles estavam discutindo assuntos muito importantes sobre a segurança de vila:

Tsunade: Como todos aqui sabemos o ataque da Akatsuki logo irá começar e se tudo ocorrer como eu previ Orochimaru voltará para a organização... O corpo de Orochimaru deve estar apodrecendo, ele logo vai precisar de outro, o corpo de Uchiha Sasuke.

Jiraya: Se Orochimaru conseguir o poder do Sharingam e se unir a Akatsuki provavelmente vai estar tudo acabado...

Asuma: Quer dizer que, que... Asuma estava tremulo vamos ter de colocar em ação a operação 8 caldas?

O clima no escritório fica pesado, um vento cortante passa pelos ninjas, o que viria ser a operação 8 caldas? E o que Orochimaru tem a ver com isso?

Continua


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 – Operação 8 Caldas

No Escritório da Hokage

A conversa continuava...

Kakashi: Eu não esperava que a Akatsuki chegasse tão longe... Dava pra ver preocupação no rosto de Kakashi (como pelo amor de deus?)

Kurenai e Gai: ... Estavam um pouco assustados

Tsunade: Ok,ok... Devido a alguns imprevistos mudei umas coizinhas, vou repassar o plano pra vocês agora, memorizem bem as etapas.

1 Etapa – Impedir que Orochimaru se aposse de um novo hospedeiro a qualquer custo e se for necessário destruir o possível recipiente.

2 Etapa – Proteger os Jinchurikes conhecidos "Como a jinchurike da pedra já foi pega so nos restam Gaara e Uzumaki Naruto"

3 Etapa – Caçada aos membros da Akatsuki "Já mandei o oficio pra todos os Kages, em alguns dias equipes de todas as vilas estarão caçando a Akatsuki, até mesmo vila inimigas como a névoa estarão unidas, por isso estamos com uma trégua"

4 Etapa – Proteção Total e Absoluta da Vila.

Se alguma das outras etapas não for cumprida com sucesso, libertação dos Bijuus "aliados".

Todos estavam nervosos em relação a essa etapa extra, libertar Bijuus não seria exatamente sensato, mas porque? Qual mal seria tão grave que seja necessária a libertação de Shukaku e Kyubi?

Tsunade: Vou decidir agora as equipes que irão caçar a Akatsuki!

Gai: Achei que essa decisão já tivesse sido tomada a 3 anos.

Tsunade: Vou ser objetiva, Kurenai está grávida e não poderá participar de uma caçada nesse estado – Nesse momento Kurenai entorta os lábios – então Shino, Kiba e Hinata serão encaixados em outras equipes. Shino vai pra equipe Gai, Kiba pra equipe Asuma e Hinata pra equipe Kakashi. Todos vão falar com suas equipes, expliquem a situação e amanhã ás 10 venham aqui e eu irei passar as ordens!

Assim todos se retiraram da sala deixando Jiraya e Tsunade discutindo sobre outros assuntos...

Na Equipe Kurenai

Hinata, Kiba e Shino estavam esperando sua sensei próximos a uma grande arvore, logo a Kurenai chega para dar as noticias.

Kurenai: Ohayo a todos!

Hinata, Kiba e Shino: Ohayo!

Kurenai: Vou ser objetiva, todas as vilas ninja estão correndo grande perigo principalmente a folha... E vocês como ninjas de Konoha devem proteger sua vila a qualquer custo.

Kiba: Assim, tão de repente? Isso é meio Interrompido

Kurenai: Não Kiba, não foi de repente, Tsunade Sama já havia previsto isso a 3 anos de acordo com as investigações de Jiraya...

Kiba: Mas, então por que so nos contou agora? Por que não agir antes?

Kurenai: Simples, naquela época a vila passava por muitas dificuldades devido ao ataque de Orochimaru, mesmo que tentássemos so iríamos sacrificar vidas, além do mais vocês não estavam preparados pra essa caçada, em 3 anos os 12 de Konoha evoluíram muito... Essas habilidades serão necessárias agora!

Kiba so olha pra Kurenai e resolve parar com interrogatório.

Hinata: Do que se trata Kurenai Sensei?

Shino e Kiba: ...

Kurenai: Só o que posso falar agora é que o Bijuu de 8 caldas, Yamata está tentando se libertar e se isso acontecer todas as vilas ninjas serão destruídas...

Shino: ... Entendo, então ele realmente existe...

Kiba e Hinata: O.O?

Shino: Nos tempos antigos, todos os 9 Bijuus eram criaturas livres, dava pra dizer até que eles viviam em paz, cada um em seu território... Todos escutem atentamente Até que Yamata, a hydra de 8 cabeças e 8 caldas resolveu testar seus poderes, um a um os Bijuus foram sendo derrotados por Yamata até o momento da grande luta, Yamata VS Kyubi em que Kyubi no Youko saiu vitoriosa.

Kiba: Hora Shino! Continue a historia!! (Criança Barulhenta)

Shino: Essa historia foi contada por meu pai, e acho que o resto dela é assunto confidencial, informação de Rank S.

Kurenai: Exatamente, amanhã a Hokage Sama vai contar detalhadamente o que aconteceu...

Kiba: Mal educado, contando historias pela metade . ... cara de insatisfeito

Kurenai: Amanhã irá começar a caçada contra a Akatsuki, estejam prontos pra morrer por Konoha...

Hinata, Kiba e Shino: Clima pesado O.O Morrer?

Kurenai: Antes de dispensá-los, uma informação, eu estou esperando um filho de Asuma meio corada Então vocês serão colocados em outras equipes. Shino vai pra equipe Gai, Kiba pra equipe Asuma e Hinata pra equipe Kakashi.

Shino: Uma boa equipe

Kiba: ...

Hinata: Naruto Kun

Assim todos vão pra casa, pensando sobre o que lhes foi dito.

Equipe Kakashi

O clima tava meio pesado, Naruto e Sakura esperavam Kakashi, não havia sido pronunciada uma palavra até então.

Naruto: Sa.. Sakura Chan...

Sakura olha pra Naruto e vira o rosto, ela ainda estava magoada com o que foi dito pelo rapaz.

Naruto: Por favor me perdoe Sakura Chan...

Quando Sakura se vira para responder o rapaz e Kakashi chega...

Naruto: Está atrasado pra variar ...

Kakashi: É que eu encontrei um cachorro de 3 patas na rua e interrompido

Sakura e Naruto: Mentira --"

Kakashi: Vamos ao que interessa, amanhã temos que ir ao escritório da Tsunade ás 10h uma missão muito importante será dada aos 4 times de Konoha...

Naruto: Hmmm...

Sakura: ...

Kakashi: Um novo integrante será colocado em nosso time... interrompido

Naruto: se exalta NANI?? UM SUBSTITUDO PARA O SASUKE?? NÃO VOU ACEITAR QUE NENHUM IDIOTA TOME O LUGAR DO MEU COMPANHEIRO! (criança barulhenta 2)

Sakura se surpreende com a ação de Naruto, de alguma maneira ela achava que o Naruto não desejava a volta de Sasuke.

Kakashi: --" Cale a boca e me escute, a nova integrante será Hyuuga Hinata... Kurenai está temporariamente impossibilitada de comandar um time e... Bem, vocês entenderam...

Naruto: a Hinata? por que você não disse logo que era a Hinata Chan?

Sakura: "Chan?" quando ele passou a chamar a Hinata assim? E o que ela tem de especial pra poder substituir o Sasuke? uma pontinha de ciúmes surge do olhar de Sakura

Kakashi: Você não me deixou dizer Naruto ... Então encontro vocês amanhã no escritório da Hokage.

Assim a noticia foi dada a todos os outros times... Quais seriam as informações confidenciais sobre Yamata?

CONTINUA


End file.
